Cheaper by the dozen:Going to the Water Park
by Jamie Hale
Summary: The Baker's go to the water park over spring break.But are Tom and Kate ready for what the kids might do including stunts.When Charlie takes Jake to the park will Charlie know what to do when Jake falls unconscious after hitting his head on the waterside.
1. Chapter 1

"Kids meeting is in twenty two second" Tom Baker said.

"Honey, if you say there is a meeting they know it's more chores or we are going on vacation" Kate said.

"Where are we going this time dad" Sarah asked.

"Is that everybody" Tom screamed down the hall.

"Honey, no screaming in the house it is setting a bad example" Kate instructed.

"All right, next week is spring break as you all know, we are going on vacation to the dells" Tom said.

"Cool" Jessica and Kim said in unison.

"I will still need to practice though" Henry said.

"What about beans" Mark asked.

"You can just bring him along" Sarah said.

"Honey" Kate asked.

"The frog will be fine" Tom said.

"Well, can we bring our boards" Mike asked.

"Sure" Tom said.

"Dude, we can totally board in the hallways scaring all the maids in the morning" Jake said.

"All right Bakers Nora and Budd will meet us there so have everything packed because, I lied to you we are going tomorrow, now go get packed we have a big day ahead of us" Tom instructed.

In the morning everything was K-as. Nobody knew what they were doing or where they were going.

"Nigel, Kyle in the car" Kate instructed.

"Sarah, find Mike and Mark and tell them to get in the car we are behind schedule, please" Kate told Sarah.

"Jess, Kim…" Kate started to say.

"We know, get in the car" Jessica said.

When most of the kids were in the car Kate did a countdown of kids we have Lorraine, Charlie, Henry, Sarah, Mike, Jessica, Kim, Nigel and Kyle.

"Who are we missing" Tom asked.

"Jake" Kate said.

"Charlie" Tom instructed.

"I'm on it dad" Charlie half gowned.

Then Charlie ran off into the direction of the house and looked in Jake's room and thought of where Jake might be and then he remembered that Jake was going to look for his board in the basement.

"Jake" Charlie yelled. Where could he be Charlie thought to himself.

"Charlie, help my foot is stuck" Jake yelled.

"Jake where are you" Charlie asked.

"I'm by dad's workbench" Jake answered.

"It's stuck in the hole that dad made with his weight's last week" Jake said.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of their" Charlie said.

Then Charlie tried to peel the wood apart but that didn't work and he got a hammer and very carefully banged on the wood next to Jake's food.

"You Okay" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine can we go now" Jake asked.

"Yeah, let's go, before dad goes made" Charlie agreed.

When they got into the care they had a very long to the dells but Kate and Tom would never see the result of letting their family go in water, most of the kids under the age of thirteen.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tom and Kate got there they went to check in and Charlie and Lorraine were sent to find Nora and Budd and pick up some food. I think that was a pretty bad idea leaving eleven kids with no supervision in a car with the keys still in. Nigel and Kyle started to get some ideas, they started beeping the horn, and the old lady in the car just kept looking at us like we are insane which is probably true. Then the guy in the car came up to us and knocked on the door and yelled "don't do that anymore" dude the guy was a total creep, It's a good think that Charlie got back with the food, Lorraine was still looking for Nora. Then Kyle was about the beep the horn one last time.

"Kyle, no" Charlie said.

Then the guy that had the old lady in his car came over and talked to Charlie.

"Can you keep your kids under control" The Guy asked.

"Um, their not mine" Charlie said.

"You do look young to have kids" The guy said.

"Look I'm sorry for what my brother did now please leave us be" Charlie said.

Mike and I were laughing as soon as that guy was out of sight. Then Mom and Dad got back from checking in.

"How did it go" Dad asked Charlie.

"Well, It is hard to say, where Lorraine" Charlie asked.

"She found Nora and she is going to show them to their room and then we are all going to meet in the water park in fifteen minutes. Well everyone rushed to get ready. I was really funny though when Kyle and Nigel tied their swim suits together Mom had a hard time untangling it, everyone was laughing at that.

When we finally got to the park it was crowded. All of us just took off running Charlie, Jake and Mike went on the tube slide while everyone one else went into the wave pool.

"Jess, jump" Kim said.

"Ahh," Jessica said as a wave knocked her down.

Then Jessica and Kim started laughing at how much of a klutz Jess was.

Mike and Jake were both on the same tube and sense they both are very light the tube tipped and they both went flying right out of it and into the water so fast it looked like they were flying. Jake came up first but he couldn't find Mike.

"Mike" Jake coughed out.

Then the life guard went over to Jake and asked him if that was his brother that was sitting on the steps. It was Mike was alright.

"Mike what happened" Jake asked.

"I went flying over the edge" Mike replied.

When Charlie found out what had happened we decided to take a break from that and we got some food and then we went in the wave pool for the big kids Henry was there and he was having a good time.

"Henry" Jake yelled.

"Hey guys" Henry yelled back.

In the wave pool the waves were huge they knocked a fat lady right on top of Charlie and when he got out he was gasping for breath.

That was a day they were all tired out when that was over then they all went to their room and Jake was about the follow their parent s before Charlie came to talk to him.

"No, Jake dad said you can come with me I don't think you want to be hearing Jessica and Kim studying all night do you" Charlie said.

Then Charlie and Jake walked to their room where they watched some T.V. and ate some pizza that their mom got from the store. It was late and Jake fell asleep on Charlie's bed and Charlie picked him up and put him in the other bed and turned off the light and went to sleep.

Then next morning Jake was up early in the morning and he was pocking on Charlie's forehead to wake him up but it still was not working. Then Jake thought if he made some noise then Charlie would wake up so Jake turned on the T.V. and then he put some popcorn in the microwave and then started to use the ice dispenser.

"Jake, I'm trying to sleep can you please turn off everything that you turned on" Charlie asked.

"Come on Charlie let's move I want to get on the waterslides first" Jake begged him.

"Okay, you win, I'm coming" Charlie said.

When Charlie and Jake got to the water park there was at least fifty people just wanting to get in early there, it was ridiculous. Then when the doors finally opened Charlie and Jake ran to the body slides and went down a few times. Then Jake was saying that these slides were too boring and asked Charlie if they could go on the bigger one's just a flight of stairs ahead of them. Then did that Charlie made it down fine but he saw Jake go down at the same time as him but where is Jake. Then a life guard pulled Jake out of the water and he was unconscious.

"Jake" Charlie yelled as he ran towards his unconscious brother.

"This is your brother" the life guard asked.

"Yeah, what happened to him" Charlie asked.

"We think that he went unconscious after he hit his head on the slide just before the bottom of the slide" the life guard said.

Charlie walked over to the life guard and grabbed Jake and he cried, and older brother is always supposed to protect younger ones. Jake and Charlie are very different in age but he does care for Jake and Jake knows that.

"Jake" Charlie cried.

Charlie's parents found out about Jake and Charlie had to put up a debate and told his parents that he would look after Jake for the next day. Jake was very quiet most of the day he just laid their sleeping. It was near one when he woke up.

"Charlie" Jake coughed.

"Jake your awake" Charlie said.

"How do you feel, your head hurt or something like that" Charlie asked his brother.

"No, I'm fine" Jake answered.

Jake was having trouble for the rest of the day his head was fine later one it took about four hours to pass but he was fine. Mike, Sarah, and Henry were worried about him. Then while Charlie was asleep they decided to play some evil schemes, Sarah was bored. Here was the plan Jake was going to ride past the maid on his skateboard while Mike asks the maid if she could open the door because he couldn't find his key then Sarah would switch the window soap with permanent glue. When the maid sprayed that one the window and the boss found out he was furious and it's a good thing that we didn't get caught or we would be in dirt.

About an hour later mom took us all out to eat. I was Olive Garden it's Sarah's favorite place to eat. We all ordered a very large amount of food because, we would be leaving tonight. When everyone got their food then we started eating. Not even twenty seconds into the meal Jessica and Kim spotted a spider, they are definitely afraid of spiders.

"Spider" Jessica and Kim screamed.

Nigel and Kyle then took their mashed potatoes and started throwing it at the spider that was crawling on the ceiling. Then Mark's from was hopping around the whole place and Mark had to run after it.

After that commotion was over Mom had to pay the owner for the damage that we made and then Dad was waiting for us in the car and his face was not a happy one. When we get back home we all know that we are in DEEP DEEP DEEP TROUBLE!


End file.
